


Bringing Someone Into The House

by Damien_Kova



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M, Facials, Oral Sex, Paizuri, Public Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex, ntr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: One of Ichigo’s friends since childhood, Jou, comes back into town after being away. Fortunately for Jou, Rukia quickly takes to him being there.





	1. Chapter 1

Opening the door to his home, Ichigo couldn’t help but smile after seeing his childhood friend, Jou, for the first time in ages. “Hey, man! You’ve been out of town for awhile, it’s nice to see you back!”   
  


“Ichigo, who’s at the doo-” Rukia froze as she saw the unattractive man standing just past the doorway, a sack over his shoulder that she assumed to be clothing. “Why is he here? Didn’t you tell me that he wasn’t going to be staying here?” The black-haired girl let out a heavy sigh as she stepped toward the door and put her hand on it, staring daggers at her orange-haired boyfriend for just a moment. “Just a moment, Jou.” Flicking her hand, the soul reaper in her school girl outfit slammed the door on her partner’s old friend. “I don’t mind him staying. I fucking hate him, but he’s your friend, alright. If shit happens, it’s on you.”

 

Running his hand through his long hair, that his girlfriend just so happened to put in a ponytail today, Ichigo nodded. “Y-Yeah… I got it.” Forcing a smile, he opened the door and let his friend back into his home. “Sorry about that. Come on in.”

 

Keeping her eyes on the man standing in front of her, Rukia lets out a heavy sigh before stepping out of the way, letting Jou into her home. Almost immediately, she started making her way towards the stairs just to the side of the entrance, swaying her hips with each step she took and making the skirt that already rode up her plump rear end swish from side to side and show off her white panties. After a moment, the young soul reaper stopped and turned her head to look at the two men that smiled at each other, clearing her throat over her shoulder to gain their attention. “Well, what are you waiting for, Jou? I’m going to show you to your room, so follow me. I don’t have all day.”

 

“Go on ahead, man. Rukia can get in a bit of…. A mood sometimes. Better to just do as she says to avoid getting your ass kicked.” The orange-haired young man shrugged his shoulders and kept his eyes on his friend, not bothering to look toward his partner as she took a few steps up the stairs.   
  
“What kind of relationship are the two of you in?”   
  
Her visitor’s words set something off in Rukia’s head, causing her to let out another sigh as she rested against the railing, purposefully arching her back and making her small skirt actually reach out over her rear end. It was incredibly easy to see her white underwear from her position, especially because she was a few steps up and just past Ichigo’s view since he wasn’t looking over his shoulder at her. “Shut the hell up, Ichigo! It’s not my fault you don’t care about being late for school! If it wasn’t for Yuzu and Karin, you’d probably be a deadbeat by now!” Not even bothering to break her expression, the black-haired girl kept her eyes locked on Jou, a clearly annoyed look on her face. “Anyway, get up here, Jou.” Deep down, the soul reaper had a plan for the man she hated, wanting to make sure to play the part for her idiotic boyfriend. “Now!”

 

Keeping her eyes locked on Jou as he stayed beside Ichigo, the black-haired girl started to slowly sway his hips from side to side, keeping the rest of her body in place the best she could. She wanted to be tempting, wanted to lure Jou away from her lover and his friend. But it was easier said than done when leaning on a railing. Breaking her expression for just a moment to lick her lips, just quick enough to make it seem like a flash of imagination, Rukia kept swaying her rear end, clearly doing it on purpose at this point. She didn’t say a word as she watched Ichigo mumble something else to the unattractive man that was bound to live with them, an air of annoyance and anticipation leaving her. Fortunately, after another moment, she was able to see Jou walking away from her orange-haired boyfriend, a smile coming to her lips as the young man started up the stairs. Keeping her smile, the girl went up to the second floor, letting her skirt fall back down to hide her underwear before she managed to vanish from Ichigo’s sight, her visitor right behind her. “Welcome to my home, Jou. It’d be improper of me to not say at least that much.”

 

Walking down the hall to the spare bedroom that Ishin had left for anyone who Ichigo was likely to bring him as he grew up, Rukia made her hips work as she walked, purposefully bouncing them with each step she took. Over and over again, her tiny skirt would hitch into the air and show off her panty-clad ass. She even used her abilities as a soul reaper to make her panties vanish for one of those bounces, showing off her bare skin to the man that was walking behind her. However, after about ten steps, the black-haired girl stopped dead in her tracks and forced Jou to bump into her petite and lithe form, her ass jiggling from the impact with his body.

 

Of course, before letting him have the chance to say a word to her, the young woman turned her head to look over her shoulder and arched her hips. She quickly and easily lifted her ass before planting it down against his crotch, immediately feeling a hardening cock against her skirt as she stood still. “Is there a problem, Jou? You’ve gone quiet.~” As always, Rukia just had a sense around her to not complain or tell her she was wrong, something about the dominant and aggressive look in her eyes being clear that she was in charge of the moment. Though, her words made it seem like she was just begging to hear a complaint, looking for an excuse to do whatever she had planned. The soul reaper knew it didn’t help Jou when she started to slowly sway her hips again, only a few inches in each direction this time compared to on the stairs.

 

Picking her hips up and dropping them back down, Rukia kept her eyes locked on Jou, slowly looking him up and down before locking her gaze onto his hard cock, able to see it forming a tent in his clothing and pressing against her ass. However, that doesn’t stop her from bouncing her plump rear end on his cock. “Did you really have to bump into me, Jou? You’re such a pervert, getting a hard on by looking at your friend’s girlfriend’s ass. It’s too bad Ichigo doesn’t have one as absurdly large as you do. I’d much rather have it on him that a disgusting pig like you.” Sighing quietly, the girl turned her head back to face forward, her hips still moving in a rhythmic motion as she gently chewed her lower lip out of sight. “Don’t get any ideas, okay? It’s your fault for bumping into me.” With that, the young soul reaper fell silent and just secretly enjoyed the feeling of a hard cock against her ass, going as far as to push her hips backward and force the clothing as far between her cheeks as she could.

 

“I didn’t think you’d be such an awful fucking friend to Ichigo, not only getting hard because of me but grinding against his girlfriend’s ass like this. His girlfriend.” The young girl made sure to put emphasis on the word ‘girlfriend’ to make sure her point got across, her hips still moving for a moment before suddenly stopping. Looking over her shoulder once again, the black-haired girl looked into Jou’s eyes and licked her lips, a seductive smirk on her face. “You’re such a damn pervert. No wonder you’re so unattractive.” A lustful breath slipped from Rukia’s lips as she kept her eyes on the man staying with her.

 

Bouncing her ass once again, Rukia smiled and turned her head back to face the hallway, swaying her hips as she dropped them down before doing the same as she picked them back up. “I can’t believe you’re this big… I wonder if you’ve ever had a girlfriend tell you just how impressive it is.” Of course, a soft sigh escaped the soul reaper’s lips as she took a step forward, a quiet and almost inaudible moan leaving her as she felt the hard cock slip out from between her asscheeks. Though, that smile never faded from her lips as she could just feel Jou’s eyes locked on her plump ass, her skirt riding up her ass once again as she took another step away from him. “Don’t just stand there, come on.~”

 

It only took a few more steps before Rukia had lead Jou to her and Ichigo’s room, walking with a casual smile on her face. “For the most part, you’ll be staying in the guest room right next door.” Turning around once he got into the room, the soul reaper slammed the door shut behind him, not caring if Ichigo was able to hear it downstairs or not. She could always play it off as her being mad at the young man for saying something she didn’t like. “Though… Just between you and me, you’ll be spending a lot of time in here. With me. Alone.” The last word was filled with a seductive and demanding tone, a lustful smile spreading across her lips. “Oh… And about you having a girlfriend that’s been able to tell you how impressive your cock is? That’s now my job. And I don’t want to hear any objections from a pervert like you, understand?~”

 

Tilting her head to the side, the young girl arched her back and smiled. “Well? Take off your pants and let’s get started. I have to do my job somehow.” Continuing to sound bossy and slightly bitchy, the black-haired girl watched as Jou’s pants dropped to the floor, his absurd cock springing free from his cloth confines, cursing in a hushed and surprised. “Holy shit, you’re huge!” Almost on impulse, an impressed smirk came to her lips before she stepped toward her boyfriend’s friend and slammed her plump ass down on his massive cock. Her petite and lithe figure easily pinned his much larger form against the floor with her incredible strength, her tongue traveling along her lips. “You’re big, fat, juicy… perfect cock is going to grind against my pussy and ass through my underwear.”

 

A slightly angry look came over the young woman’s face as she started to grind her hips, placing her hands on Jou’s shoulder and looking him in the eyes. Soft, quiet, and elated gasps began bursting from Rukia’s lips with each thrust she made, a look of lust forming in her eyes. “You better fucking not disappoint me. Or else Ichigo is going to learn how you ground yourself against me.” Huffing in confidence, Rukia started moving faster on the man’s cock, feeling his length not only run along her quickly wettening folds but reaching her ass as well.

 

The black-haired girl ground her hips back and forth, rhythmically gyrating her hips as she rutted herself on the massive cock. A soft and blissful groan escaped her lips as she felt his cock twitch against her underwear, feeling him press against her pussy. “It’s so fucking big… How the hell do you have a cock this big? Someone as perverted and disgusting as you?~” Keeping her usual bossy and annoyed nature, Rukia smiled and looked Jou dead in the eyes, licking her lips and smacking them as she stopped her hips. “Maybe you should stay in permanently…. Move in… Stay here every. Single. Night.~”

 

When all she got were confused stares from Jou, the soul reaper sighed and started grinding her hips again. “Fine… Play dumb.” Lifting her hips, the young woman showed off the wet spot in her white underwear, keeping her pussy just inches over the hard cock tip. “Let me be blunt. You’re going to move in, living here rent free with me and your ‘good friend’, Ichigo.” Closing her eyes and tilting her head back in pleasure as she pressed down and gently ground her folds against the hard tip, a dominant look came to her face to show that she wasn’t taking no for an answer. “And you’re going to be the worst possible friend to my boyfriend, understand?”

 

Feeling the young man’s cock throb against her underwear, the black-haired girl smirked and nodded. “Good boy. You’re going to be a wonderfully horrible friend to Ichigo.” Using Jou’s cockhead to shift her underwear to the side, the bossy and demanding nature of hers came back in spades. “You’re going to stay quiet as I have my fun. And, don’t worry, you ugly loser, I’ll make sure to be a fantastic girlfriend. You should do your best to not disappoint and be a wonderful boyfriend to me, understand? You’re mine now, after all.~” Taking a deep breath, the soul reaper slammed herself down on her new boyfriend’s cock, throwing her head back.

 

“Fucking hell, that’s perfect!~” Not bothering to be shy or hide how she was feeling anymore, the black-haired girl screamed in pure joy and ecstasy as she stayed in place. Her body shook in bliss as she kept her tight and tiny pussy stuffed to the brim with Jou’s massive cock, a delightful smile spreading across her lips as she gripped the young man’s shoulders. “Don’t you dare fucking move. Don’t fucking do it…” After a deep breath, Rukia leaned her head back down and looked into Jou’s eyes again, feeling his thick shaft throb in her pussy, easily feeling it since her cunt was far too small for it.

 

Finally starting to move again, the soul reaper very slowly lifted her hips, making it back up to the tip of Jou’s cock before slamming back down to his base. Another loud moan left her when she hit the base, picking her hips back up a little bit faster and slamming back down. Once again, another loud moan. It was clear she wasn’t bothering to hide anything as she started bouncing like a rabbit on the massive cock, not caring that it was bigger than she should be able to take. Rukia’s tongue rolled out of her mouth as she quickly and violently bounced on the massive cock, groaning and moaning as the floor underneath them creaked. “Fucking-”   
  
Throwing her head back again, another loud gasp left her lips. “No! Fuck no! I’ve changed my mind!~” Biting her lower lip and gyrating her hips as she stayed at his base, Rukia looked into her new boyfriend’s eyes again. “No… Not my boyfriend. You’re going to be my husband.” Her bossy and demanding tone was easy to hear as she began bouncing in place again, a wicked smile spread across her lips. “No ifs, ands, or buts, you’re mine. My lover, my husband, my cock. Mine!~”

  
  
  


Rapidly bouncing herself up and down on Jou’s cock, the young woman grunted and moaned with each and every bounce. The longer she kept it up, the louder she got, hot and heavy breaths becoming genuine moans. Those moans quickly turned into loud screams of pure pleasure and bliss as the massive cock continued to throb instead of her. “Fuck yes… Fuck. Yes… Harder… Oh god, you feel so big!~” Each and every time her hips slammed down in her new future husband’s lap, a lustful huff left her lips, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. However, the more he throbbed and twitched inside of her tight cunt, the closer Rukia got to her orgasm.

 

Groaning and shuddering as she didn’t stop bouncing, the soul reaper looked into the man’s eyes with lust and desire in her gaze. “I love you. I love you. I fucking love you and your cock! Cum inside me! Every single drop.~” Just as she finished talking, the black-haired girl felt him throb and pulse inside of her tight cunt again, rope after rope of cum flooding her womb and painting her inner walls white with his seed. Rukia threw her head back as Jou came inside of her, the feeling of his hot spunk pumping inside of her sending her over the edge of her own orgasm.

 

Screaming out loudly in sheer ecstasy, the soul reaper’s orgasm crashed through her. Her inner walls clamped down even tighter around the massive cock that was still pumping cum inside of her, Rukia’s hips stopping as she slammed down into Jou’s lap yet again. “Fuck!~” Shuddering as the initial bliss of her orgasm faded, the black-haired girl bit her lower lip and closed her eyes as the cum finally stopped flowing inside of her womb. “You really want to knock me up, don’t you?~”

 

Rukia kept her eyes locked on Jou, smirking and licking her lips. “Remember what I said, Hubby. You’re not leaving here.~” She had a feeling it sounded odd coming from her, but she didn’t exactly care as she could still feel his cock throbbing inside of her. However, she opened her mouth to insult him but stopped herself, smiling before leaning down and crashing her lips against his own. It only took the one kiss before the black-haired girl hungrily began making out with her new lover, completely forgetting just what they were doing originally. Slowly pulling away from the young man’s lips after a moment, the soul reaper looked into his eyes, bringing a hand to her cheek for just a moment. “You’re going to fuck me every day. When Ichigo is in the house and when he is away. And I want every drop of your cum inside of me. So don’t disappoint me, Hubby.~”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rukia spends more time with Jou, sleeping with him behind Ichigo’s back.

Hearing her new lover walk down the stairs as she lounged on the couch with Ichigo, Rukia noticed right away that Jou had just woken up, hearing him yawn as he walked down in just his underwear. When the young man she fell in love with right away walked up toward the couch, the black-haired girl almost immediately spread her legs in as casual of a manner as she could, a soft smile coming to her lips. However, she does her best not to make it obvious since her orange-haired boyfriend is sitting right next to her, despite her eyes being locked on the massive bulge that her new roommate had.   
  
“J-Jou, man… You might want to put something on. Rukia might get upset with this.” Of course, a soft blush came to the substitute soul reaper as his eyes darted to the massive cock forming a tent on Jou’s underwear. “Actually, for my own sake, put something on.”   
  
“Ichigo, don’t be rude to Jou. He’s already enough of a loser.” Rukia smirked while her eyes traveled up and down the young man’s body, always drifting back to his hard shaft and even seeing it twitch against his clothes. “Besides, I don’t actually care how he dresses as long as he isn’t naked.” The young soul reaper reached toward Ichigo and gently punched him in the arm, pretending to be playful as her eyes stayed locked on the massive bulge. “I mean… At least he has a nice, fat, throbbing bulge to look at as he walks.”   
  
The black-haired girl kept her eyes glued to the massive cock as she ignored her feminine boyfriend’s confused and slightly disgusted look. “It’s not his fault that he flaunts that thing everywhere he goes. It must be hard to not show off such a big cock, not that you’d know what it’s like.” Rukia licked her lips as she looked at Ichigo, seeing a blush come to his cheeks as he immediately shut up for her to avoid making her angry with him. “Good boy.”

 

The young woman smiled as she got off the couch, a soft and happy sigh leaving her lips as the light in the room showed off the same school uniform she was wearing the day before. “Come along, Ichigo.~” Spinning around on her heel, the black-haired girl took a step toward the kitchen and stopped when she didn’t see her feminine lover get up, seeing a confused look on his face. “Hey! You’ll be making Jou’s breakfast.”   
  
“Oh. Why didn’t you say so I don’t mind that.” The orange-haired young man slowly stood up off the couch, bringing a hand to the back of his head and keeping his blush as he runs it through his ponytail that Rukia had put in this morning.   
  
“Good.” Swaying her hips with each step, nowhere near as much as she did for Jou since she didn’t want Ichigo to see that she wasn’t wearing panties today, already having planned on fucking her hubby. She didn’t want the feminine man to see her the way his ugly friend did. “I’ll do my best not to stare at his bulge, Ichigo. It’s not like I like your dumb friend or anything. He’s just got an absurd dick and it’s hard not to look.” Surprisingly, it brought a smile to the soul reaper’s face to hear her boyfriend chuckle at the comment.   
  
“He’s not that bad, Rukia.” Ichigo quickly followed behind the young woman in front of him, his eyes slowly drifting to her ass and watching it sway back and forth. “Just make sure you give him a chance. I’m sure you’ll grow to like him.”

 

Stepping into the kitchen, Rukia had a bright smile on her face as she gently put her hand on Jou’s back while he was looking through the fridge for food. “Don’t bother. Ichigo will be making your breakfast today.” She quickly turned her attention to her orange-haired boyfriend and tilted her head, licking her lips. “Get to work, Ichigo. He’s your friend, so you’re going to feed him.” When her hubby walked over to the counter across from Ichigo on the other side of the room, the black-haired girl followed suit until she was standing behind him, clearing her throat. “If you wanted to flaunt your massive cock in my face, all you had to do was ask, Jou! You know that, right?!~” A soft chuckle left her lips as she heard her feminine boyfriend gulp and stutter quietly, as if he was trying to find the words to say about this. “Is something wrong, Ichigo? Do you have something to say about Jou and his dick?”   
  
“N-No… I-I just don’t know what do make for him…”   
  
“Good boy. That’s why I love you.~” Rukia chucked and looked over to Jou, kissing his cheek before turning her attention back to Ichigo. “I don’t care what you make, just make a lot of it! Big boys like Jou need their food.~” Gently grabbing her hubby’s hand, she quickly pulled it to her skirt and lifted it to show off her lack of panties. “Thought you’d like to see, Hubby.” Of course, a smile slowly came to her lips as she dropped it just in time for Ichigo to turn around and see her gazing into Jou’s eyes. “Yes, Ichigo?~”

 

Ichigo’s eyes went wide as he noticed just how close Rukia and Jou were, seeing that their lips were only inches apart. Though, he knew that she was doing this on purpose, having done something like this before with one of his friends to set up some plan for a birthday present. “N-Nothing’s wrong… Just thought I heard you say something.”

 

“Just keep cooking, Ichigo.” Rukia stood up to her toes and dragged her tongue along Jou’s lips, enjoying his taste after the hungry makeout session from the day before. “I have yo keep your big friend company.” The soul reaper kept her gray eyes locked on her feminine boyfriend, stealing a quick kiss from her hubby while making it look playful toward Ichigo. “You don’t mind, do you?~” It was clear that she was doing this on purpose, a twisted smile coming to her lips as she watched a deep blush come to the orange-haired man’s cheeks as he waved it off and turned his attention back to the food. “Good. I mean, who else is going to keep your hung friend happy? He’s too much of a loser to have anyone love him. Almost like you.~”

 

While watching Ichigo slave away at cooking, Rukia leaned upward and plants another hungry kiss against Jou’s lips, growling quietly in lust as their lips stay together. After a moment, she pulls away from him and turns around, placing her hand on the counter. From this distance and perspective, the substitute soul reaper had no chance of seeing the lower half of their bodies, making the black-haired girl lick her lips in anticipation. However, when she felt her hubby lift her skirt and grab her plump rear end, a soft and blissful gasp left her lips. Another one quickly following when the man she fell in love with pushed his hefty cock against her bare ass, silently threatening to push it between her cheeks. “Oh god… You pervert.~”

 

The young woman turned her head and looked over her shoulder at the cock that was clearly straining against the young man’s boxers, her smile widening. “While my boyfriend is cooking my husband’s food, I should get to know you. More importantly, I should get to know your massive bulge.~” Taking a deep breath, Rukia started to slowly move her hips side to side, teasing Jou with her ass cheeks while she could. “Would you like that? Having your wife take your cock while her boyfriend makes you breakfast?~” Chuckling, the soul reaper quickly looked to the side to see the feminine orange-haired man still focused on cooking. “I’d expect a pervert like you to want that, Jou.~”

 

Keeping her eyes locked on her hubby’s thick shaft, the black-haired girl could only smile in approval as she watched his underwear drop to the floor, freeing his extremely hard cock. A soft and elated gasp left her lips as she felt the massive member slap against her plump rear end, immediately sinking between her cheeks. Right where it should always be. Turning her head to look back at Ichigo, she was able to see the substitute soul reaper turn and look at her, a broad smile coming to her lips just as Jou started to push his shaft into her pussy. Unfortunately, because of this, the young woman couldn’t hide the blush that quickly flushed on her cheeks or the lustful look in her eyes. “Fucking hell.~”

 

Biting her lower lip as she felt the thick cock push into her cunt, Rukia could feel it spreading her lower lips and inner walls, slowly and steadily sinking into her. “Just keep cooking, Ichigo! Don’t look at me like that!~” Just as Ichigo’s head snapped back to focus on the food, the soul reaper felt her hubby’s hands grab a firm hold of her hips, a loud and shameless moan leaving her when he slammed fully inside of her cunt. Gripping the counter as hard as she could, the gray-eyed girl felt herself start shuddering and quivering in bliss, her tiny cunt taking the entirety of her favorite person’s cock yet again. “Don’t make me wait, you filthy fucking pervert.~”

 

Right from the start, a loud man left Rukia’s lips as her favorite person started pounding away at her like there was no tomorrow. It felt incredible and strangely addictive to have the thick cock plundering her tiny pussy, the sound of their skin slapping together easily filling the kitchen and being very obvious. As she bit her lower lip, the black-haired girl gripped the counter even tighter than before, gasping and moaning with each thrust that hammered into her stretching cunt. “I-Ichigo… Be a good boy and keep making Jou’s breakfast. He needs to eat a lot so he can have p-plenty of energy.~” The young woman’s gray eyes started to roll into the back of her head as she could just feel the orange-haired man looking at her, a low groan leaving her. “D-Don’t you dare take your attention off the meal. If you ruin it, I’m going to make you cook it again!~”

 

Having her ass clap loudly from the savage and brutal fucking she was taking, the young woman watched as her boyfriend went to work, her tongue rolling out of her mouth as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. It felt so right to cheat on Ichigo like this, especially right in front of him without him knowing any better. “Oh, fuck… Oh fuck.. Harder, Jou… Harder!~” Screaming out in pure bliss, the soul reaper didn’t hesitate to shamelessly grunt and moan with each thrust that slammed against her ass. Of course, she had to flash a seductive and blissful smirk just as the feminine substitute soul reaper turned to look at her, failing to notice him quickly turn back and pay attention to whatever he was cooking. With her fingers digging into the counter, the black-haired girl groaned and nipped at her bottom lip. “T-That’s right, moron… Keep slaving away and making… your friend’s breakfast.~”

 

Feeling Jou thrust harder and deeper into her, the young soul reaper was able to feel the massive cock slip into her womb, causing her to drool and grip the counter. Just as she was able to partially hear her orange-haired boyfriend quietly ask if she was okay, she shuddered in pure bliss, the feeling washing over her and sending her over the edge of her own orgasm. Gasping and shakily placing her elbow to the counter and bringing her hand to her cheek, her gray eyes locked onto Ichigo just as he turned to face her. “Everything is perfectly fucking fine.~” However, that didn’t stop the blush and a loud gasp from leaving her lips just as she felt her hubby cum inside of her. Rope after rope of cum flooded her cunt and womb, knocking her up and painting her inner walls white with his seed despite the substitute soul reaper looking right at the two of them. “D-Don’t worry about me or Jou, Ichigo. We’re taking care of each other wonderfully.~”

 

Feeling her hubby pull out of her tight pussy, the young woman felt her inner walls tighten back up with the absence of a cock, her tongue traveling along her lips slowly. It was easy to feel the warmth of Jou’s cum sloshing about in her cheating womb as she turned around and watched the man she loved pull up his underwear, getting dressed again. “Fuck, big boy… Done already? Well, go wait in the main room. Ichigo will bring you your breakfast.~” A soft and quiet chuckle left the black-haired girl’s lips as she turned her attention back to her feminine boyfriend, taking in a deep and satisfied breath. “Isn’t that right, Ichigo?~” Watching the young man with orange hair nod and turn to look at her, Rukia leaned up and placed a loving and passionate kiss on Jou’s lips, letting it linger for as long as she desired. However, she pulled back after a few moments and looked into her idiotic boyfriend’s eyes. “You’re right about him not being that bad, Ichigo. He deserves to be given some love since he’s still too ugly to get his own girlfriend.~”

 

Watching Jou leave the kitchen, Rukia makes sure her eyes are obviously glued to the massive cock that just fucked her and was still hard as a rock as he walked, fixing her skirt in the meantime. Swaying around the counter, the black-haired girl starts to walk toward the door, stopping just as she could hear Ichigo coughing to get her attention. “What is it, Ichigo? Is something wrong?” Stepping toward her feminine lover, the soul reaper sways her hips with each step, making it clear she was teasing him before getting face-to-face with him. Leaning close to the orange-haired man’s face, she licks her lips, lust in her eyes. “I’m going to flaunt my ass in Jou’s face while you cook his breakfast. Like I said, he needs a bit of love and as long as he’s too ugly to get his own girlfriend, I’ll pretend to give him what he wants.” Of course, the gray-eyed girl kept her bossy tone as she propped a hand on her hip and looked into her boyfriend’s eyes, smiling at the deep blush that came to his cheeks. “I hope you don’t mind.~”   
  
“O-Of course not…”   
  
“Good boy! That’s why I love you. So understanding and useful.~” Turning around on her heels, Rukia headed toward the door once again, her hips swaying and popping to attempt to flip up her skirt. Though, she stopped right at the doorway and looked over her shoulder toward Ichigo, reaching back and pulling up her skirt while arching her back to show off her bare rear end. “Make sure to hurry up, though. I know you don’t want to keep me waiting. You’re too obedient for that.” Playfully winking at the chef, the soul reaper walked out of the kitchen and right up toward Jou before hearing a single word from her boyfriend. “Oh, Hubby?~”

 

“You’re such a lucky man, you know that?~” Bending over at the hip to look into Jou’s eyes, Rukia smiled as she caught a confused look from him. “You’re living here permanently and rent free, and you have the gall to fuck your friend’s girl in the same room as him.” She sounded pleased with the young man, gazing into his eyes for a moment as her heart pounded in joy, despite keeping her bossy and dominant tone. “I’m going to make my loving Ichigo slave away for you, as your cook, as your maid, and as far, far, far more. So, I hope you’re ready to keep fucking me while he slaves away for us.”

 

“Ichigo, get in here!” Calling out to her boyfriend, the young woman turns around and points her plump rear end directly at her hubby’s face. “You need to hurry up! You’re keeping my hubby waiting!~” Luckily for her, the orange-haired boy missed the word hubby, though she could hear him whine in embarrassment from the kitchen. After a moment, her gray eyes spot the substitute soul reaper step into the living room, her hips starting to sway back and forth. A twisted and seductive smile spread across her lips as she popped her hips with each sway, purposefully showing off her bare ass to Jou right in front of Ichigo. “Give your friend his food. You’ve kept him waiting long enough, don’t you think?”   
  
However, when she watched Ichigo hand Jou his food, a dark and nasty expression came to her features, glaring daggers at the orange-haired man as he tried to sit on the couch. “Don’t bother him, Ichigo. You were rude as hell for keeping him waiting. But you need to clean the kitchen, I don’t want bugs because you were too lazy to clean up after yourself!” Rukia dropped her evil gaze as the substitute soul reaper nodded and quickly got up to rush to the kitchen, her plump rear end still bouncing in her hubby’s face, her bare ass able to be seen with each bounce. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you, Jou?~”

 

Chuckling as she could hear Ichigo started to clean in the kitchen, the young woman turned her head over her shoulder and gasped as she noticed that massive cock out in the open to tease her. Turning her head toward the kitchen, Rukia licked her lips as an idea came to mind. “When you’re done cleaning, I want you to go shopping, leaving us alone! It’ll give Hubby and I some quality time like you want!~”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rukia fully gives herself to Jou, not even wanting Ichigo anymore, despite letting him think she does.

With a smile on her face, Rukia cocked her his to the side and looked into her boyfriend’s eyes. “Ichigo, I want Jou to stay with us. He’s a sweet guy and worth keeping under my roof.” The black-haired girl brought a hand to her chest and placed it on the top of her breasts, her tongue traveling along her lips. “That works for you, doesn’t it?”   
  
Ichigo nodded as he brought his ponytail around from his back over his shoulder, a smile on his face at the good news of his friend staying with them. “Yeah, I’m fine with that. Though, I didn’t expect you to call him sweet. It’s not like you to enjoy new people.”   
  
“Shut the fuck up, Ichigo. He’s a loser with a big dick who can’t find love of his own. Someone has to treat him nicely!” The gray-eyed girl gently bit her lower lip and started swaying her hips from side to side as she looked into the orange-haired man’s eyes. “And it’s going to be us. So, expect me to show off a little bit for him. You know, let him have a little hope that someone might like him.” Continuing to sway her hips from side to side, the young woman stood up straight and let out a soft sigh, a taunting and confident look coming to her face. “That means I’m going to be flaunting my ass in his face often. Maybe even every day. He’ll probably like it more than you ever did, anyway. Since you have absolutely no libido towards me.”

 

The soul reaper shook her head and ran the hand on her breast through her hair, smiling as she bent over at the hip to look directly into the substitute soul reaper’s eyes. “You don’t mind, do you? Having your friend stare at my ass all day?~” Of course, Rukia knew the answer that she was going to hear, her lips only inches away from her boyfriend’s. “Maybe I’ll even let him grab my ass and play with it. Let him feel a woman’s body in his hands.” A soft blush came to her cheek as she watched Ichigo do the same, a slightly nervous and bothered look on his face. When he started to open his mouth, his lower lip quivering, the gray-eyed girl was quick to put a finger to the feminine man’s lips. “No. Your opinion doesn’t matter in this. Being the woman of the house, what I say goes, understand?” Her smile only grew as her boyfriend nodded to her dominance, giving in immediately.

 

Leaning forward to kiss her boyfriend, the black-haired girl let her lips brush against Ichigo’s just for a moment, immediately pulling back and remaining inches from his lips. “Jou will need you very often while him and I are getting to know each other, Ichigo. You’ll need to cook for him, clean for him and even pay his rent. Hell, you might have to do more for him if he or I ask you to.~” The young woman stood up straight as she kept her eyes locked on her old love, seeing an oddly excited look in his eyes. “Do I make myself clear? While Jou and I enjoy each other, you’re going to be a good boy and tend to his every need like the loser you are.~”   
  
Ichigo’s eyes go wide as a deep blush comes to his lips, arousal and excitement coursing through him. “Y-Yeah… O-Of course, Rukia…” Something inside of the substitute soul reaper excited him and made him eager to see just what was going to happen with his friend, Jou. Of course, he didn’t know what to expect with the quiet and seductive way his girlfriend was talking, but it was oddly fine in his head.

 

Hearing the sound of her hubby, Jou, walking into the room her and Ichigo was in, Rukia didn’t hesitate to glance over her shoulder. A twisted and excited smile came to the young woman’s lips as she looked back toward Ichigo, lust in her eyes. “You’re a dumbass, Ichigo.” The words were cold, crystal clear, and fit her nature perfectly. She quickly and eagerly turned around to face her hubby as he walked up to her. “Hey, Jou. What are you about to-”   
  
Ichigo cleared his throat, snapping out of his daze after hearing his girlfriend call him a dumbass. “Hey, Jou, I wanted to ask you some-”   
  
“Shut the hell up, Ichigo. You need to go shopping for Jou, okay? He probably needs a few things.” Rukia snapped her head back to look at Ichigo as he stayed on the couch, the smile on her lips fading. “Well? What are you waiting on, dumbass?!” Watching her boyfriend stand up and nod, saying some half-assed apology from him, a soft sigh left her lips. “Don’t worry about Jou, okay? I’ll take good care of him and keep him company.~” Licking her lips, Rukia scooted a step or two closer to her new roommate, wrapping her arms around his own before glancing at the orange-haired man in front of her. A soft chuckle left the soul reaper’s lips before she leaned up and planed a loving kiss on Jou’s lips, letting it linger for a moment before pulling back just as her new lover’s tongue brushed her lips. “I hope that makes up for my dumbass boyfriend not shopping for you and just forgetting that his friend needs him.”

 

“Sorry about that, Jou. I’ll head out now.” With a soft and worried smile on his face, Ichigo makes his way toward the door. He stopped only when he heard his girlfriend clear her throat to get his attention, turning around with his hand on the door, ready to open it and leave.   
  
The black-haired girl leaned against Jou with a bright smile on her face, her eyes locked on her feminine boyfriend as he stood in the doorway. “Hey, Loser! Hurry up and be a good boyfriend. I appreciate you taking care of your friend so willingly, but just fuck off already.~” Rukia watched as Ichigo swallowed down his pride, his eye drifting from her to Jou just as her hubby grabbed her ass and earned a soft gasp from her. It was easy to see the soft blush on the substitute soul reaper’s feminine features, making the young woman smile even more as she pushed her ass cheek into her lover’s hand. However, the best part of it was seeing the orange-haired man walk out the door with a happy smile and an odd bounce in his step, more than likely letting the moment play back over and over again in his head.

 

Outside the door, standing there and wondering just what was happening, Ichigo looked back into the door through the crack that was still in it. Seeing Rukia glance at him. “R-Rukia…?”

 

Leaning up, the black-haired girl pushed her tongue out of her mouth and hungrily played with Jou’s, her eyes locked on the man she loves. After a moment or two, Rukia pulled away from her hubby and looked into his eyes. “I love you so much, Jou. Far more than I’ve ever loved Ichigo.~” Planting another kiss on the young man’s lips, the gray-eyed girl turned back to see her boyfriend still looking through the crack, seeing a blush on his cheeks and his hips wiggling back and forth in anticipation from what he saw. Of course, the soul reaper could see that her boyfriend was upset and impressed, his lithe both shuddering before the door finally closed. “Good. That dipshit’s fucking gone.”

 

Now that Ichigo was finally out of the house, the young woman took a step back from her lover, licking her lips and looking into his eyes. “You’re such a horrible friend to him, and it’s fucking perfect. You’ve stolen me and he knows it now, but he looks excited.~” Spinning around on the balls of her feet, Rukia turns herself around to face away from the man she loves and bends over at the waist, her tiny skirt hiking up her rear end to show off her white pantyclad asscheeks. “Well? Isn’t this what a pervert like you wants to see? A plump ass in your face?~” Chuckling in anticipation, the gray-eyed girl began to shake her hips back and forth. “I’m so glad he’s gone… Such a dumbass. Ever since you’ve come here, I haven’t wanted to be around him for a second. I just want to spend all my time with his fucking hung friend. With my hubby.~”

 

Wiggling her shapely ass back and forth, the black-haired girl didn’t expect the slap to her ass that she quickly received, a loud and shameless moan leaving her because of it. “You’re such a pervert, Hubby.~” Licking her lips, Rukia hooked her thumbs into her panties and slowly pulled them down past her cheeks. However, she teasingly hiked them back up and wedged the fabric between her ass cheeks, a soft chuckle leaving her. She was wanting to tease him, wanting him to beg, wanting him to desire her just like before. Lowering her white panties back underneath her plump rear end, the gray-eyed girl started to bounce her ass, smiling as she could feel the fabric of her underwear slipping along her ass. “With Ichigo gone, we can finally enjoy our home. Ours. Mine and my hubby’s home.~”

 

After a moment or two of continuing to tease her new lover, Rukia finally lowered her underwear down to her knees and let the fabric pool in the floor. She licked her lips as she kicked the white panties to the side, exposing her bare pussy and ass cheeks under her skirt. Popping her hips over and over, the black-haired girl made sure that her rear end would jiggle with each pop. “Fuck me already, you stud. Give me your cock. Fuck you friend’s girlfriend and your wife. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. Breed me! I don’t want Ichigo’s tiny cock anymore, I need your massive dick. Give me your cock, Jou!~” Keeping her usual bossy tone, the young woman kept her hips shaking and bouncing as she chanted to be fucked over and over again.

  
  


Feeling her lover’s fat cock slap against her ass cheeks, an elated and breathless gasp left Rukia’s lips, a smile coming to her face before she was suddenly spun around and pinned to the coffee table only a few feet behind her. Almost immediately, her tongue rolled out of her mouth when the massive member pushed between her plump cheeks, a loud and needy moan leaving her as his thick cock forced its way into her tight pussy. Drool started to drip down her chin as she placed her head against the table, shuddering in pure bliss at the feeling of Jou pushing into her womb in one thirst. “You’re such an asshole, being so mean to my Ichigo. Being a dick and breeding his girlfriend while he slaves away for you… It’s like you’re a king who knows what he wants and is fully willing to take it. So don’t stop fucking your queen!~”

 

There was no hesitation before Jou started pounding away into Rukia’s tight cunt, making the young woman smile wider and wider with each thrust, drool steadily draining down her chin. Her fingers dig into the table she’s currently being fucked on, the pain and pleasure mixing so well together that her mind was already starting to go a bit hazy. Over and over again, her small pussy was pumped full of her lover’s oversized cock, making her moan and squirm against the table under her. It wasn’t long before the black-haired girl could feel an orgasm building in her system. “Yes… Faster, faster! Give your queen the cock she deserves!~”

 

A sharp gasp escaped her lips the moment she felt Jou reach into her hair and yank her head back, pulling her hand enough to arch her back before their lips met in a heated and passionate kiss. Only a moment passed before the gray-eyed girl could feel her king’s tongue starting to explore her mouth, her own tongue submitting to it before starting to play with it. Her inner walls quivered and spasmed around the massive cock as it pounded into her womb. Screaming loudly in pure bliss, Rukia felt her orgasm suddenly crash through her faster than she ever thought she’d cum in her lifetime. A deep and instinctual hiss left her as her inner walls clamped down like a vice around the massive cock, her body shuddering as she squirted onto the floor, biting her lower lip in the process. Hearts practically formed in the soul reaper’s eyes as she was dropped onto the table, Jou’s cock still inside of her as her tongue hung out of her mouth. However, her hubby didn’t stop pumping in and out of her, earning shameless screams from her.

 

Feeling the young man’s hand still in her hair, there was no resistance as her head was yanked back up off the table. Rukia didn’t bother to pull her tongue back into her mouth as heavy and blissful breaths left her lips with each thrust, drool flying and coating her school uniform, making the white see-through the longer this went on. “F-Fuck me… Harder… Faster… Always… Don’t stop… Make… me…” The soul reaper gasped and screamed as she felt her lover’s perfect hand on her ass cheek, squeezing and kneading it. “Make Ichigo raise your kids… Knock me up and make Ichigo take responsibility.” 

 

A soft and elated breath left her as she was suddenly flipped over onto her back, making her look directly at the man she loved. “You’re going to live here with us, forever and rent free. You’re going to make my dumbass boyfriend everything you could ever want from him. No matter what it is.~” The black-haired girl licked her lips as she watched a light flicker in Jou’s eyes, a powerful wave of lust washing over her from it. “Breed me. Breed me. Breed me! I never want to touch Ichigo again. I need you. I want you. I want your kids, so hurry up and give them to me!~”

 

Leaning up, Rukia gets close enough for her and her hubby to share a hungry and passionate kiss, their lips dancing together before their tongues part their lips. There was desperation and need in their movements as the black-haired girl let her tongue dance with her lover’s, hot and heavy breaths still leaving her as Jou pounded roughly into her. After a moment or two, the kiss they were sharing broke and the soul reaper looked into her king’s eyes. “I love you. I’ll always love you. So do it. Knock me up, claim me as your slutty bitch wife!~” Gritting her teeth and smiling a twisted smile, the black-haired girl heard her partner grunt loudly before feeling his cock suddenly bury itself into her. Rope after rope of thick and potent seed flooded her womb and painted her inner walls white, her tongue dragging along Jou’s lips before she wrapped her arms around the young man’s neck. Pulling him into another hungry kiss, the young woman wrapped her legs around his waist, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she completely gave in to him. “Fucking hell.~”

 

Using her grip on her man’s neck, the young woman made sure to pull him into another quick and loving kiss, quietly cooing and groaning in joy for a moment. Even as his cock slowly pulled out of her tight cunt, she still felt full and needy. The very moment the head of Jou’s thick shaft retreated from her thoroughly fucked pussy, the black-haired girl was able to actually see some of the potent spunk spurt out of her, despite feeling plenty of it still churning in her womb. “That… That was incredible, Jou… I… I’m impressed with just… Just how much… Oh, fuck.~” Slumping back onto the table, Rukia incidentally realized that her shirt was ripped open slightly and showing off her light blue bra due to how rough the fucking she went through was. “Thank you, my King.~”

 

*********************************************************************************************************************************

 

After some time, Ichigo came back home with the groceries, setting them down on the table in the living room before seeing a pair of Rukia’s panties on the floor. “R-Rukia?! Jou?! I’m home!” Reaching for the underwear, a soft sigh left the young man’s lips, a blush coming to his cheeks as he noticed a very messy and white stain around them. However, he didn’t think anything of it, being as much of a dumbass as Rukia claims him to bed. “She needs to stop being so damn lazy sometimes… I swear, one day, I’m gonn-”   
  
“Ichigo! Get your pretty little ass up here! Jou and I are in the bath!” Rukia’s voice snapped the orange-haired man from his daze, though she didn’t notice, happily planting another kiss on Jou’s lips after calling to him. “Dumbass, get up here! I want you to see this! Your hung friend is getting all the attention from me! Or maybe you want that?!~” It only took a few moments before the soul reaper had her wish granted, seeing her boyfriend step into the bathroom and see that her and Jou were naked in the bath and cuddling like a couple with her sitting between his legs. However, it was easy to see her plump rear end sticking out of the water as well as her king’s cock twitching between her ass cheeks. “The fuck too so long, Ichigo? Why are you so late? Your big-dicked friend was nice enough to help me clean up after we made a mess.~”

 

Licking her lips as she stared at her boyfriend with an annoyed look, Rukia kept her eyes locked on the young man before her, starting to wiggle her hips back and forth in the water. “You don’t mind this, do you, Ichigo?~” Just as she asked, the black-haired girl could feel Jou’s hard cock tapping against her plump ass, their skin covered in bubbles from the water. However, before the orange-haired man can agree with her, the gray-eyed girl smiled and gently chewed on her lower lip, not taking her eyes off of him. “Isn’t Jou nice? It’s too bad he’s too ugly to get a girlfriend that isn’t me. So, be sure to thank and praise him Ichigo. Now.~”

 

Looking at his friend, Ichigo lightly blushed, a soft smile coming to his feminine lips. “T-Thank you for sharing a bath with my girlfriend. I’m glad you’ve got a girl...fri-”   
  
“Shut it, asshole.” Rukia cooed quietly as she watched the orange-haired man quiet down right then and there. “You’re the perfect idiot, you know that?~” Slowly lifting her hips, the black-haired girl made sure her plump rear end came out of the water before sliding it back down along the cock. “There’s just no room in the bath due to Jou’s cock being too big. Way. Too. Fucking. Big.” Licking her lips, she leaned her body back just enough to make sure the thick shaft pushed between her soft cheeks. “What do you think of Jou’s cock spreading my ass cheeks apart, Ichigo? Do you like it?~”

 

With his blush only getting worse, Ichigo nod slowly and quietly. “It… It… Certainly is big… Looks big, clean, delicious…”   
  
“Oh, trust me. It is very delicious, Ichigo. And it’s much bigger than yours will ever be.~” Rukia smiled and started moving her hips again, slowly sitting up straight so her entire lithe form can be seen with water draining down it. “Come on. There has to be more that you like about it spreading my ass cheeks.~” The young woman’s tongue traveled along her lip as she looked from her boyfriend to her hubby, gently running her hand through his hair before looking back toward Ichigo. “Well? Would you rather be in my place?”

 

“I… I…” Taking a deep breath, the feminine man looked at his best friend, and then to his girlfriend, swallowing down his pride. “I like it… I don’t think Jou really has a choice in your position with how big it is.”   
  
“No, Ichigo. You don’t have any choice since he has a cock this big.~” Rukia gently gnawed on her lower lip as she looked back down at Jou, started to slowly and teasingly bounce her hips in the water, making it splash around her lower half. “Isn’t that right, my King?” The black-haired girl picked up the pace of her hips as she bounced her ass faster and faster along the massive member that sat between her cheeks, a bright and lustful smile on her face. Glancing back at Ichigo, the young woman teasingly and blatantly jerked off Jou’s cock with her soap-covered bubble butt, making the water splash with each bounce. “You see what I’m doing right now with my hubby, right?~” Of course, she was able to see that the feminine man that was out of the bath was staring at her plump rear end in a lustful daze and unable to answer her. “If it wasn’t for just how ugly your best friend was, I would’ve left you for his massive dick day one. But you trust him, don’t you? There’s no way the friend you trust would steal your girlfriend away from you. Right!?~”

 

Ichigo watched as his girlfriend’s ass bounced over and over and over again, splashing in the water and outright massaging the massive cock between her soft cheeks. “Y-Yeah… I trust him…”

 

Looking back down at Jou, Rukia smiled and licked her lips, feeling the massive member throb between her plump ass cheeks. “Come on, Hubby. Go ahead and show my moron of a boyfriend how much of a good friend you are.~” Sticking her tongue out of her mouth, the black-haired girl looked over to her boyfriend and tilted her head to the side. “Your friend is going to soak my ass in his cum, just like he did my pussy while you were shopping. And I’m going to thank him like a true girlfriend should. I want you to watch and thank him with me. Thank your friend for enjoying my ass so much that he’s willing to paint it.~”

 

Pumping her hip up and down in a rhythmic motion, the black-haired girl made sure to move in a way to purposefully looked like her soft skin was milking the big dick between her cheeks. “Go on, babe. Coat your friend’s girlfriend, your wife’s, ass in your cum.~” Biting her lower lip, Rukia turned her attention back toward Ichigo, lust and desire in her eyes. “He’s going to cum, Ichigo. He’s going to paint his bitch’s ass. And you’re going to be a true loser and watch.~” Of course, she turned herself in such a way that her boyfriend could see Jou’s cock burst, splattering cum all over her back and painting her fair and plump rear end with his seed. “Fucking hell! Thank you, Jou!~” Of course, with cum oozing down her rear end and mixing into the soap bubbles, her ass never stopped moving as she looked back toward the orange-haired man. “Hey! Stop being such a bad friend, Ichigo! Dipshit, thank him just like I told you to! And come closer so he can hear you.~”

 

Actually feeling a bit apologetic about not thanking his friend for treating his girlfriend to such a treat, Ichigo nodded and got closer to the two, leaning over the tub and getting close to Rukia. “S-Sorry, Rukia… You two, Jou.”   
  
“If you’re a good boy and follow my lead, you’ll be forgiven, Ichigo.” Rukia smiled as she turned her head toward Jou, planting a happy and loving kiss on his lips. “Thank you, my king for painting this dipshit’s girl with your cum.~” Pulling away from her lover’s lips, the black-haired girl gestured to her rear end, her plump and covered ass. “Well? What are you waiting for, dipshit?” The young woman watched as the orange-haired man stifled a cough, a deep bush coming to his cheeks as he watched Rukia raise an eyebrow at his slowness. “He’s your best friend, isn’t he? Thank him, damnit!”   
  
Nodding his head slowly, Ichigo took a deep breath, leaning closer to his girlfriend’s ass. “Thank you, Jou… For sharing a bath with my girlfriend… And cumming all over her…” Swallowing once again, the orange-haired young man planted a soft kiss on Rukia’s plump rear end, licking a small drop of cum off her fair skin, hearing her thank Jou again and give him another kiss. It was like the two were a couple in agreement.

 

“Ichigo! You need to leave. You’re interrupting our bath.” The young woman barked at her boyfriend and smiled as he quickly and suddenly back away from her bubble butt. “This isn’t for you, you know. This is my dick to enjoy.” As she watches her orange-haired boyfriend lick his lips, a soft and smug smirk came across her lips, noticing him enjoying the taste of Jou’s cum. “There is a bit of a mess downstairs that you need to clean. I’m sure you’ve seen it already. So, go have a feast and lick it up like the little bitch you are.”   
  
Snapping back into reality, Ichigo blushed deeply, a dark red tint coming to his cheeks. Still toying with the drop of cum on his tongue, the young man quickly swallowed it down. “R-Right… I’ll get right on that.”   
  
“Good. Now get the fuck out!” Licking her lips as she watched the feminine man leave their bathroom, Rukia snuggled back into place and made sure that her ass cheek were firmly around the hard shaft that sat between them.

 

*********************************************************************************************************************************

 

After a little while, Ichigo was able to hear Rukia walking down the stairs, cum on his tongue after having just cleaned up the mess that his girlfriend and best friend made on the floor. Even with her panties with his hands, a soft smile was on his lips when he turned to see the black-haired girl in a white dress that clung to her body and spread out at her waist, blue accents around it. “Y-You look beautiful... “   
  
However, despite her smiling and walking down the steps, Rukia didn’t say a word as Jou walked behind her, his hand firmly on her back. She had never dressed up this nicely for Ichigo before, nor did she ever plan to, but it was always a dress she wanted to wear for the perfect person. “Oh, so that’s where they went.” A soft chuckle left the soul reaper’s lips as she held her hand out and made it to the bottom step. “I wondered where I left my panties after stripping for Jou. Stop being a pervert and give me them. Right the fuck now.” Snatching her underwear out of the orange-haired man’s hand, the gray-eyed girl didn’t hesitate to lift up her dress while staring right into her boyfriend’s eyes.

 

She didn’t hesitate to slide her underwear up her toned legs and right up to her asscheeks, covering her pussy and plump rear end. At least, until she yanked them up, wedging them completely between her ass cheeks. Rukia brushed down her dress and noticed the substitute soul reaper’s gaze, striking a quick pose for him to see in it. Nothing flashy, but something to make it obvious she was looking for an opinion. “Well, Ichigo? Do you like the dress? I was saving it to wear for the perfect person.”

 

Ichigo slowly nodded, eyes locked on the white fabric. “I do.. I really do. You look incredible. I didn’t think you were even the type to dress up so nice.”   
  
With an amused look on her face, Rukia chuckles and shrugs. “Well, unlike you, I grew up in a renounced household. The Kuchiki’s have high expectations.” There was disgust in her voice as she spoke, her eyes locked on her boyfriend as she continued to talk to him. “Do your best not to be a pervert and stare at me.” The young woman swung her hips with each step she took, crouching down and licking her lips before whispering into his ear. “This isn’t being worn for you. I’m wearing it for Jou.~” Seeing the young man’s very clear blush, the gray-eyed girl planted a soft kiss on his cheek. “It really isn’t fair for you, is it? I’m all dressed up for your friend and not for you.~” 

 

However, when she noticed that his blush was only growing worse, Rukia backed away and turned around, purposefully swinging her hips in Ichigo’s face to make him do exactly what she told him not to. Stare. It was fantastic to taunt her boyfriend, especially as she walked up to her hubby and wrapped her arms around Jou’s neck. She quickly glanced back at Ichigo, arching her back and flashing her cum-stained painted and most of her plump rear end. “Remember, Ichigo, if anything happens, it’s not my fault. It’s hard to ignore a massive cock like Jou has, you know that.~” Sticking her tongue out playfully, the soul reaper planted a soft kiss on her lover’s lips for a moment. “Ichigo, be sure to be a good boyfriend and clean the bathroom. We’ve made it into a bit of a mess.~”

 

Just as Ichigo got off the floor, Rukia cleared her throat to get the young man’s attention. “Hey! Do me a favor. Don’t you dare forget the taste of Jou’s cum. You’ll be getting plenty of it when I deem you worthy of it.~” The black-haired girl licked her lips and started heading toward the door, ignoring the quiet whine that came from Ichigo as she felt Jou’s hand grab at her plump rear end. “My hubby and I will be back eventually, Ichigo, dear! Don’t bother waiting up for us, okay?~”


	4. Nel Meets Jou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While at the beach with his new girlfriend, Nelliel, Ichigo comes across his buddy, Jou. And, of course, Jou makes a move on Nel.

After having lost his ex-girlfriend, Rukia, to his best friend, Jou, Ichigo was more than happy to be at the beach with his new lover, Nelliel. The beach day was only made better by the fact that the green-haired woman wore only a white bikini that barely covered more than half of her breasts, and a thin tropical towel that her loving boyfriend had bought her when they got there. Even with her mask and scar, the woman had a bright and loving smile on her face as she stood up from the sand and bent over at the hip to face the orange-haired soul reaper. “Thank you so much for bringing me to the beach, Ichigo! I’m so sorry that Rukia left you like that, though…”   
  
“It’s not your fault, Nel. I mean, I was only really dating her because of how close we were. I thought it’d work out, but now that she’s with Jou, I think it’s for the best.” The young and feminine man smirked as he turned his head to look at his girlfriend, seeing a bit of sweat from the heat dripping off of her body. “I’m having a wonderful time, though, Nel. It’s nice to just sit back and enjoy a day alone with-”   
  
“Ichigo? Is that you?!”   
  
Ichigo fell quiet at the sound of his friend, and new roommate, Jou. Turning his head to look for him, the orange-haired man smirked and almost looked incredibly happy to see his friend headed to the beach alone. “Hey! I didn’t think you’d be coming here today. Rukia said you two were going to see a movie.”   
  
“Well, we had a bit of fun this morning after breakfast, and she told me that you had a new girlfriend. As your friend, I had to come and meet her!~” Jou smirked as he noticed the green-haired woman staring at him, licking his lips at the sight of the gorgeous and stacked woman in front of him. “You must be Nelliel.~”   
  
“I am… Who are you?” The masked woman had a curious look on her face as she stared at Jou, seeing him in nothing but a speedo that he was wearing to clearly show off his bulge. “Ichigo’s friend, I assume?”

 

With an almost embarrassed look on his face, Ichigo cleared his throat and sat up in the sand. “Nel, this is Jou, one of my best friends since childhood. Jou, this is my new girlfriend, Nel.” The orange-haired young man watched as his girlfriend’s eyes dipped down to his friend’s crotch, watching her gaze widen in shock at his sheer size. Luckily, it caused him to chuckle and gain her attention, a smile coming to his face. “Yeah… Girls usually react that way when he dresses like this. Shoulda seen how Rukia reacted when she saw him…”

 

Nelliel listened to her boyfriend, taking a deep breath and swallowing down the drool that accumulated in her mouth while she was staring. She quickly looked back up at Jou and nodded, a smile on his face. “So, you stole Rukia with something like that? Your cock was all it took?”   
  
“Of course it did. An uptight bitch like her? All she needed was a real cock to fuck her and she was puddy in my hands.” Jou smirked as he watched Nel lean over and whisper something to Ichigo, hearing her mention that he was massive. “I’m not the only one who’s massive. Look at those tits. Nel, was it? Have you ever let Ichigo touch your tits yet?”

 

Nel smiled brightly and giggled quietly at the compliment, knowing it was true but just enjoying the attention. Though, she quickly shook her head at the question, never having let Ichigo touch her chest before. “He’s asked, but I’ve always told him no… I don’t know if I’m ready for him to do that yet… He’s a bit naughty after what happened with you and Rukia.” Of course, the green-haired girl could see her boyfriend blushing at the comment, not noticing Jou take another step forward toward the couple.   
  
“Oh? Well, do you mind if I join you two in that case? I’d love to get my hands on those tits first.”   
  
Ichigo’s blush only worsened when Nel shook her head, thinking that the long-haired girl was only taking it as a joke. Though, he was happy to have his friend relax with them, never having gotten to spend time with Jou back at the house with Rukia. The orange-haired man failed to notice his girlfriend looking to the side, a deep blush on her cheeks to match his own. However, he didn’t say a word at the sight of his friend lounging next to his girlfriend in the sand, both of them laying on their own towels and not minding how close they were. Of course, the feminine man’s eyes drifted over and over to the very obvious bulge that Jou had, trying his best to not stare at it.

 

On the other hand, Nel was blatantly staring without a care in the world, her eyes seemingly glued to the thick cock in spandex. “D-Do you mind putting some sunscreen on me, Jou? Ichigo was supposed to, but he got distracted by… my body and I had to tell him to stop.”   
  
Jou chuckled and nodded to her question. “Of course! What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t help out my good buddy’s girlfriend when she needed it?”   
  
Left to do nothing but watch, Ichigo stayed quiet as his blush got worst. Seeing Nel flip herself over to lay on her stomach with her breasts pushing her up a bit, the soul reaper watched as his friend straddled his girlfriend’s plump rear end, sandwiching his bulge between her cheeks as he started pawing at her back. However, the orange-haired man didn’t seem to realize that Jou wasn’t using sunscreen, mainly because neither of them said anything. Turning his head to look back at the ocean, the feminine man failed to notice his best buddy’s hand drifting forward and smoothly latching on to his girlfriend’s large chest.

 

Feeling the young man’s hands paw and knead her large breasts, Nel couldn’t help but bite her lower lip to try and keep quiet, a soft moan slipping through her lips. She quickly looked back toward Jou and smiled. “You’re such a good friend to Ichigo for doing this for me. It feels good to actually not be burnt because someone’s a bit of a pervert.”   
  
Hearing his name, Ichigo looked back toward his girlfriend to see if he was needed or if she wanted his attention, gasping at the sight of his friend playing with her breasts like they belonged to him. “W-What’s going on…? I thought…”   
  
“Don’t worry, Ichigo. I’m just putting sunscreen on her. I figured this would be better to avoid having things look strange when I put some on her stomach.~” Jou smirked as he looked over to Ichigo, watching as the tension on the orange-haired man’s face seemed to melt away at the excuse. “Or would you rather see me straddle Nel’s lap and put sunscreen on her tits after I finish her back?”

 

The green-haired girl smiled and nodded as she looked toward her boyfriend. “Don’t worry, Ichigo. To make it up for you, when we get home, I’ll… let you play with my breasts for a little bit too.~” With a soft chuckle, Nel forced herself to roll over onto her back, her breasts swaying and jiggling as she got comfortable underneath Jou. “Just make sure to remind me, okay? I don’t want to keep thinking about it while we’re supposed to be enjoying ourselves.”

 

Fully trusting his friend, despite what he did with Rukia, Ichigo watched as his best buddy started to gently rub Nel’s stomach, as if massaging the sunscreen he didn’t see onto her soft skin. “Alright. When we get back to your place, I’ll remind you.” However, the orange-haired soul reaper couldn’t see that his friend’s bulge was pressed against his girlfriend’s bikini clad pussy, neither of them moving as Jou’s hands began to move upward toward her breasts again.

 

Sharing a look together with her boyfriend’s friend, Nel licked her lips as she started to grind against his hard cock the moment Ichigo looked away from them, gasping quietly as she felt it grow and harden against her bikini bottoms. The only thing separating her pussy from the cock that was enough to steal Rukia was their swimwear, making the green-haired woman groan quietly. Some part of her wanted to know how the cock that stole Rukia felt inside of her, wondering if it was Jou himself or just his cock. Deep down, she knew that being surrounded by men and only having three of them ever be kind to her for anything other than her body had to be involved in why she let out a low moan when the young man grabbed her breasts once again.

 

However, the moment the soul reaper looked back at the two of them, their hips stopped and she smiled to look at her lover. “J-Jou? You look a bit uncomfortable. Is something wrong?” Ichigo rolled over onto his side to look at the two of them, resting his head in his palm.   
  
“It’s probably my swimsuit, Ichigo. You know I haven’t been able to buy another one since getting back into town. It’s a bit small on me.”   
  
Ichigo nodded as he listened to his friend, knowing that he was right, even if his heart skipped a beat at the thought of Jou stripping out of his swimsuit. “Y-You know… You’re not wrong… But how would we-”   
  
“Well, we’re all friends here. Why don’t I just take them off? No one’s around and I’ll put them back on before we head home.” Jou licked his lips as he looked over toward Ichigo, already reaching down toward his swimsuit to peel them off toward Nel’s thighs.   
  
“Yes!” Nel quickly covered her mouth as a deep blush came to her cheeks, not realizing how excitedly she had answered his question. “G-Go ahead and take them off… I’m sure Ichigo’s already seen it with how long you’ve known each other. And… Well, my old company wasn’t ever exactly shy.” The young woman watched as Jou lifted himself off her lap, standing over her and giving her a full view of him stripping out of his speedo, a soft gasp leaving her lips as he pulled out his cock and she could see the full size of it. “It’s huge…”   
  
However, Ichigo can only swallow as he watches his best friend crouch back down, sitting where his cock was only an inch or two away from the underside of his girlfriend’s breasts. “Yeah… I hate to admit it, but it’s always been that big, even when we were still growing up.” The orange-haired man shook his head as he found himself staring at the massive cock, remembering what Rukia made him do in the bathroom.   
  
“Has Rukia been doing her duties as your girlfriend properly?” Nel had a very serious and slightly displayed tone in her voice as her eyes stayed glued on the massive shaft, seeing how hard it was as it throbbed and twitched against her skin. “You feel so hard… I think she might be slacking just a bit.” A sharp gasp left her as Jou pushed his cock forward, almost as seeming to answer her question with shoving his dick into her cleavage instead of using his words. Of course, this caused a deep blush to come to the green-haired woman’s cheeks as she turned to look at Ichigo, her tongue dragging along her lips. “I-I think I should help your friend a bit…. Rukia seems to be failing at it… And what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t help your friend when he needed it?” The Espada paused for a moment as she turned her attention back to Jou, seeing him stare down at her chest. “You could help me too if you want to, Ichigo!~”

 

Ichigo swallowed down his pride as he looked away with a blush, having a feeling about where this would be going but not being completely against it, while Jou thrusted in between Nel’s chest. “Just promise me that this doesn’t mean anything. You’re just helping him where Rukia is failing…”   
  
“Of course!~” Nel’s tongue suddenly darted out of her mouth, licking the tip of Jou’s shaft over and over again. “This doesn’t mean anything to me. I’m just helping your good friend cum. And isn’t he being so sweet by asking me to do it instead of hoping Rukia will give him what he needs?~” The green-haired girl’s eyes darted to the side to see Ichigo blush with a submissive look, his mouth opening to speak. “It’s okay, I-”   
  
“Don’t worry, Ichigo. I’ll try not to cover your girlfriend’s breasts in too much cum. I know you want to play with them when you get home. And who knows? Maybe she’ll let you do a lot more since she’s helping me with this.~”   
  


The green-haired woman watched her boyfriend nod and look down, sighing and turning her head to look at Ichigo properly. “Don’t pout like that, Ichigo! Think about it… With Jou having me help him with this… I’m actually feeling more confident. Meaning that I probably won’t tell you no anymore! Shouldn’t you thank him for convincing me to let you touch me like you want to? All because we came to the beach together today.”

 

The soul reaper watches as his friend starts to thrust back and forth into his girlfriend’s cleavage, actually finding her reason behind it to be true. Rukia was the type to always try to control him, so no meant no for her, but with Nel, the green-haired woman was usually shy about these things. So, while it was in a twisted manner, the orange-haired man actually thought this may help his relationship with her, watching his friend and girlfriend stare at each other. “T-Thank you, Jou… Hopefully, this doesn’t backfire on me like with Rukia…”   
  
“Buddy! Don’t worry! I’m not going to steal Nel from you. Besides, Rukia’s just a size queen. Nel is a sweetheart. She’ll stay yours.~” Each and every thrust he made, Jou’s cock poked against Nel’s soft lips, causing him to groan as they finally parted around his shaft. “And I promise she’ll let you do things like this with her. If not, you can always do these things for me.~”   
  
Nel giggled quietly as she watched Jou playfully stick his tongue out at her boyfriend, nodding as she wrapped her lips around his thick cock. She wanted to tease her lover for having such an offer made to her, but the green-haired woman suddenly gagged when Jou’s shaft pushed into her throat, causing her eyes to shut tight and drool to leak from the corner of her lips. Even as the titfucking she was giving her boyfriend’s buddy, the Espada could feel herself drooling around it, not minding the mess it was making of her chest as an oddly smitten look came to her features.   
  
Running his hand through her hair and holding her in place, Jou only got faster and rougher with the girl as he looked at Ichigo. “You know? Nel makes quite a good hole. I’d say almost as good as Rukia.” A low groan left his lips as he pulled back and popped his cock out of Nel’s mouth, his thrusting only getting more urgent before he cums. Grunting once again, the young man came and coated the green-haired woman’s face and mask in his seed, utterly painting her white and dripping onto her breasts to coat them just the same.

 

Ichigo watched as the Jou went against his words, coating Nel’s breasts in his cum and completely covering her soft skin that wasn’t covered by her bikini in his seed. The orange-haired man could see the deep blush on his girlfriend’s face and the sheer amount of cum that coated her. “Oh my god…”   
  
“There’s so much cum… Rukia really has been failing, hasn’t she?~” Nel licked her lips and scooped up a small amount of Jou’s seed, seeing the young man turn to look at her boyfriend. “Are you going to give him a little bit?”   
  
“Maybe. I should thank you two, though. I really needed that.~” Jou smirked as he wrapped his hand around his cock, jerking himself off as he kept his eyes on Ichigo. “You should have some too, you know.~”

 

Ichigo tilted his head in confusion, blinking a few times as he watched Jou’s shaft throb and twitch in his hand. “What do you mean?” A sharp gasp left the orange-haired man as his friend suddenly turned toward him, a full rope of cum landing on his tongue while his mouth was open and Jou’s cock only inches from his face. Without saying a word, but feeling a deep red blush taint his cheeks, the soul reaper swallowed it down, a soft and approving sound leaving him. “T-Thank you, Jou… And thank you for not trying to take Nel from me. I trust you to not break that promise.

 

“Of course, Ichigo. I’ve got Rukia, after all. And now, just like both of the girls, you’ve had a taste of my cum too.” Jou couldn’t help but chuckle as he stood up and reached for him swimsuit, his cock still hard and throbbing. “Hell, who knows? Maybe you’ll be sucking my cock soon too. You’re definitely girly enough.~”   
  
Nel giggled at the comment to her boyfriend’s expense, licking her lips and sitting up. “It tastes good, doesn’t it, Ichigo? Will you help me lick it off me?~”   
  
The orange-haired man nodded and blushed, looking away from the two as he savored the flavor. “It… It really does… No wonder Rukia wanted it so much…”


End file.
